In recent years, we arable devices that sense a user's state, capture or record surroundings, and output various information items to the user while being worn on any part of the user's body are becoming widespread. In one example, wearable devices are used in various fields including life log and sports support.
The information acquired by the wearable device can be greatly affected depending on the part to be attached, the user's state, and the surrounding environment. In one example, as for voice, a voice uttered from the user's mouth (also referred to as a “user voice”, hereinafter) may be buried in noise including frictional sound between a wearable device and clothes, sound related to vibration, and surrounding environmental sound. Thus, it is desirable to provide a technique of acquiring the user voice more clearly.
In one example, Patent Document 1 discloses technology for acquiring a voice signal with reduced noise and enhanced user voice by performing microphone array processing on a voice signal inputted through each of two microphones provided in a headset.